Parejas felices
by Noah Blacky
Summary: "Soy realmente afortunada de tenerte."
1. Prólogo y Fichas

**_¡_ ola,** h **ola,** s **oy** N **oah**

 **Después de tanto tiempo he pensado que, me apetece muchísimo escribir algo de parejas, todo amoroso y cursi, quiero decir, me apetece muchísimo. Quiero decir, quiero escribir algo con un conjunto de muchísimos Shots de parejas extras, vamos, que quiero escribir cosas bonitas y amorosas sobre parejas de corazón de melón, sin tener que usar mis propias personalidades y así trabajar con las vuestras.**

 _ **¿Qué os parece?**_

Aquí os dejo la idea de cómo sería (pero con vuestras parejas más tarde) la historia.

* * *

 **"Prologo"**

Me incliné sobre la mesa con un aire divertido, la escena era digna de ver.

Anoche Castiel había llegado realmente borracho, era el cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos y, como yo no había querido asistir, le había pedido que fuera y se lo pasará bien por los dos… no hizo falta que se lo repitiese dos veces… había cogido tal pedo que al llegar a casa pensé que se iba a morir, sin embargo, había disfrutado de un Castiel arrastrando las palabras, canturreando y diciendo que me iba a poner fina y sobándose en el sofá sin ponerme "fina". _Que divertido había sido._

Me acerqué al sofá, apartando un mechón de su cabello le di un suave beso en la frente.

\- Lo siento… pero tú dijiste que hoy haríamos algo…-

La sonrisa que salió de mis labios fue un poco diabólica, pero merecía la pena.

Molestar a Castiel era mi pasatiempo favorito, además, aunque no me importaba que Castiel bebiese o saliese hasta las tantas, me molestaba que, siendo las siete de la tarde y luego de prometerme que iríamos a hacer algo, a algún lado, se había quedado como un ceporro en el sofá, maldito idiota.

Fui a la cocina y dejé caer dos sartenes, luego de chocarlas entre sí.

\- ¡AAAAAAAH! ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUÉ!?

\- Oh, lo siento- me acerqué hasta el sofá. -¿Te he despertado?-

Mi sonrisa denotó mis malas intenciones. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, me tiró al sofá, encima de él. Me sujetó de la cadera, abrazándome con muchísima dulzura, sin embargo, su cara estaba totalmente contraria a sus gestos.

\- Te odio- gruñó, seriamente tapándose la cara.

\- Yo también te amo, ¿qué tal la resaca?

La verdad es que sabía que estaba realmente muerto, tanto por dentro como por fuera, pero aun así, me dejó reposando encima de él y no se quejó como se quejaría en otras ocasiones por despertarle de ese modo.

\- Deja de gritar- frunció el ceño, cerrando sus hojas.

\- No estoy gritando.

Era cierto.

No estaba gritando, pero al tener una resaca como la de él, siempre oía de más, le dolía la cabeza y se ponía insoportable, aun así, solía ser muy amable conmigo incluso aunque su salud fuese mala…

\- Quiero dormir- se quejó, intentando darse la vuelta en el sofá.

\- Y yo quiero una casa amplia, un Audi A5, ser multimillonaria, tener un harem de chicos guapos, un chef privado y…

Se levantó bruscamente, como consecuencia, me levantó a mí también.

\- ¿Cómo que harem de chicos guapos?- gruñó.

Sin esperar demasiado, le besé en los labios.

* * *

 **Ficha**

 **Nombre:**

 **Apellidos:**

 **Apodos:**

 **Edad:** (Tiene que ser mayor de 18 o 19, las chicas ya son independientes, pueden ser estudiantes o estar trabajando, eso ya a vuestra decisión).

 **Fecha de nacimiento:**

 **Pareja:** (Lysandro, Nathaniel, Armin, Viktor, Kentin)

 **Aspecto físico:**

 **Constitución corporal:** (estatura, tipo de cuerpo, forma, piernas, tonalidad de piel, pecho, trasero.)

 **Ojos:**

 **Cabello:** (Longitud, forma del pelo, color)

 **Rasgos faciales:** (Cejas, pecas, nariz, lunares, boca…)

 **Otros rasgos:** (Algo algo que queráis remarcar que no este, como tatuajes, piercings, marca de nacimiento… lo que sea).

 **Personalidad:**

Descripción sobre tu personalidad.

 **¿Cómo se comporta en una pareja?**

 **Vida cotidiana:**

 **¿Estudia? Si estudia, ¿cuál es su carrera universitaria y por qué?**

 **¿Asiste a una actividad extra escolar en su universidad?**

 **¿Trabaja? ¿Cuál es su trabajo?**

 **¿Tiene algún hobby que hace aun trabajando?**

 **¿Vives en un apartamento con tu pareja, sola, en una residencia, con tus padres...?**

 **Resume brevemente como te gustaría que fuera la relación con tu pareja.**

 **Extra sobre tu personaje.**

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Gustos gastronómicos:**

 **Disgustos gastronómicos:**

 **Otros.**

 **Familia:** (Nombre, edad, relación de tu OC con tu familiar y relación de tu pareja con tu familiar).

 **Familia de tu pareja:** (Como es tu relación con los padres de tu pareja)


	2. Cosas Nocturnas

**¡Hola, hola, hola, soy Noah!**

Tras una muy dura decisión, he pensado y esperado a que todas las personas que han mandado la ficha la completasen o contestasen a mis exigencias y, aunque me gustaría poder escogeros a todas, esto va a consistir en pequeñas escenas o Drabbles con la misma pareja en todos los episodios.

No sé si habéis visto alguna vez escenas de matrimonio, una serie española -creo, no lo sé- en la que son tres parejas, una joven, otra de mediana edad y otra de mayor edad, que tienen diferentes situaciones dentro del matrimonio, muy graciosas todas, en las que la mayoría tienen peleas siempre cómicas, en concreto el matrimonio mayor, la mujer, Pepa, siempre está diciendo que se muera a su marido, aquí obviamente no irán así, serán situaciones cursis, bonitas, divertidas o dramáticas, de parejas, pero es la idea.

Pequeñas escenas en cada capítulo de un mismo tema pero de cada pareja.

* * *

 **Michelle White Mena** (Linca357)  **-** Kentin Neville.

 **Lewis Edén Eilish** (BoxOfGlitter)  **-** Lysandro Ainsworth.

 **Anne Christine Bradley** (MusicianWish)  **-** Armin De Lorme

 **Gabriela Chavanel Millman** (Antonia134) **-** Nathaniel Leblanc.

 **Katrin Annie Whinestone Marllow** (karychela) **-** Viktor Hale.

 **Leia Evans Rosseau** (Noah Blacky)  **-** Castiel Leuman.

* * *

 **-** _Contigo, quiero disfrutar todas las noches,_

 _Y ojalá haga mucho frío_

 _Para que no dejes de abrazarme-_

 _-Autor anónimo._

* * *

 **Cosas Nocturnas.**

 _Castiel y Leia._

Leia no tenía tiempo que perder, en unos días tenía que presentar el manuscrito a su editor, y estaba totalmente saturada en estos instantes, le faltaba un final, algo que dejase al público con tantas ganas de más que comprasen revistas, en las que las entrevistas a su persona inundasen las páginas, solo para saber más de lo que pasaría. El marketing se llamaba… y el hype…

Había pasado cinco horas delante del ordenador y nada parecía suficiente. Tenía la idea, pero no las palabras adecuadas o la forma de terminar el último capítulo, que iba a ser menos extenso que los anteriores pero, de todos modos, nada pequeño.

Se frotó la cabeza, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar que se fuese a la cama sin al menos haber escrito un mísero párrafo. Ella no era así, su frustración golpearía a su cabeza toda la noche y no conseguiría dormir, además, le daría la noche a Castiel y cuando se la daba, no os imagináis que dolor de culo era Castiel si no dormía bien.

Un sorbo de su café y otro, y otro más. Hasta acabarlo del todo.

La frustración la invadía, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza en su mano, continuó allí, mirando la página en blanco con el nombre de "Epílogo". Estaba totalmente frustrada y no quería saber nada más de ese ordenador, ese documento y ese final.

¿Por qué teniendo la idea era tan difícil escribirla? No sabía la respuesta, excepto que al mismo tiempo le daba pereza, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, así que, no entendía porque le suponía tanto esfuerzo.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mucho rato?- los brazos de Castiel envolvieron su cuello y miró el ordenador de la chica.

\- ¿Va a venirme alguna forma de comenzarlo?- contestó la chica, aun en su pose de antes.

\- No lo sé.

\- Pues la misma respuesta a tu pregunta.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mirando la hoja del Word con calma, quizás si la miraban mucho se llenaría de palabras, como la nevera cuando no había comida que interesaba en ese momento, pero, como en esos casos, no funcionó.

\- Ven a la cama cuando quieras, y si estoy durmiendo, déjame dormir.

\- ¿No quieres que te despierte para hacer cochinadas?- Sonrió la chica.

\- Cuando estoy durmiendo quiero dormir, gracias- el pelirrojo caminó fuera de su salón, pero antes de salir por la puerta se giró para ver a su chica. -Además, te conozco, no me despertarás para tener sexo, me despertarás para quejarte y para eso prefiero que te quejes mientras duermo, te juro que te escucharé.

La chica giró sus ojos violetas, de verdad que era un auténtico idiota.

Desvió la vista hacia la mesa y lo encontró, la cafetera llena de café, un cenicero, su tabaco y algo de picar, todo colocado en una bandeja, había sido un encanto. Su novio era un encanto, y esa era una de sus típicas noches. No importaba lo poco expresivo que fuese, siempre le otorgaba pequeños detalles y eso, la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Un poco más relajada y, tras servirse café, comenzó a escribir, lo intentaría al menos...

 _Lysandro y Ledy._

Sujetó su libro entre las manos y comenzó a recitar.

\- Para mi corazón basta tu pecho, para tu libertad bastan mis alas. Desde mi boca llegará hasta el cielo lo que estaba dormido sobre tu alma. Es en ti la ilusión cada día. Llegas como el rocío a las corolas. Socavas el horizonte con tu ausencia. Eternamente en fuga como la ola. He dicho que cantabas en el viento, como los pinos y como los mástiles. Como ellos eres alta y taciturna. Y entristeces de pronto como un viaje. Acogedora como un viejo camino. Te pueblan ecos y voces nostálgicas. Yo desperté y a veces emigran y huyen pájaros que dormían en tu alma.

Ledy sonrió, la voz de Lysandro solía calmarla, incluso aunque por lo general siempre estaba hiperactiva y en un mundo de energía y quejas constantes, cosa que se debía a que solía acabar los libros o encontrar algo que la trastocaba o alteraba en los libros, muy metida ella, pero hoy, a las dos de la mañana, se sentía realmente cómoda.

Cuando terminaba su libro, para poder dormir tranquila, Lysandro la abrazaba y la colocaba entre sus piernas, la apoyaba en su pecho, rodeándola con su brazo derecho, mientras, con el izquierdo sujetaba el libro de poesía de Pablo Neruda –que era el poeta de ese mes- y le recitaba versos cariñosos y dulces, con su profunda voz. Y le encantaba.

No había cosa que más le gustase a Ledy que los libros que su chico le leyese libros y compartiese su pasión por ellos, aunque Lysandro tiraba a los clásicos de todo tipo y ella se iba a la literatura juvenil, aunque le gustaban todos, solo que estos meses le había dado por ahí con su relectura de Hush-Hush.

\- He ido marcando con cruces de fuego, el atlas blanco en tu cuerpo. Mi boca era una araña que cruzaba escondiéndose. En ti, detrás de ti, temerosa, sedienta. Historias que contarte a la orilla del crepúsculo, muñeca triste y dulce, para que no estuvieras triste. Un cisne, un árbol, algo lejano y alegre. El tiempo de las uvas, el tiempo maduro y frutal. Yo que viví en un puerto desde donde te amaba. La soledad cruzada de sueño y de silencio, acorralado entre el mar y la tristeza. Callado, delirante, entre dos gondoleros inmóviles. Entre los labios y la voz, algo se va muriendo. Algo con alas de pájaro, alguno de angustia y de olvido. Así como las redes no retienen el agua, muñeca mía, apenas quedan gotas temblando. Sin embargo, algo canta entre estas palabras fugaces. Algo canta, algo sube hasta mi ávida boca. Oh poder celebrarle con todas las palabras de alegría. Cantar, arder, huir como un campanario en las manos de un loco. Triste ternura mía, ¿qué te haces de repente? Cuando he llegado al vértice más atrevido y frío mi corazón se cierra como una flor nocturna.

Su voz sonaba melodiosa, combinaba aquellas poesías con música, y como su voz era melodiosa, sonaba increíblemente maravilloso en sus oídos. Lysandro siempre le leía con todo su esmero, compartía con ella mil y un versos cantados o leídos, dependía de cómo le diese y el ritmo que tuviese en su primera lectura mental, por ello esperaba tranquilamente, y eso era casi extraño en ella, quien siempre había sido llamada loca de remate o terremoto andante, y también un poco ansiosa con ojos cerrados, por saber cómo leería o como cantaría.

\- ¿Vas a leerme algún poema tuyo hoy?- murmuró entre sus brazos.

Lysandro dejó el libro en la mesita de noche.

Frotando los cabellos de Ledy, quien estaba prácticamente durmiéndose en sus brazos, estaba suplicando sin suplicar que él leyese alguno de sus poemas. La sonrisa del chico inundó la habitación y besó su frente con suavidad.

\- ¿Quieres que recite algo mío?

\- Siempre quiero escuchar algo tuyo-

Lysandro se sintió feliz, cálidamente recogió aire, recordando a la perfección el poema que recitaría hoy para ella, uno de los suyos, uno de los más especiales. El mejor que había escrito nunca, uno solo para Ledy… ¿se acordaría del poema que recitó cuando se declaró a ella?

Sonrió y comenzó a recitarle a una adormilada Ledy que sonrió inevitablemente al escuchar las primeras palabras de aquella poesía.

 _Armin y Anne._

\- ¡Apúrate y abre!- gritó Anne al sentir el timbre desde el baño, estaba saliendo de la ducha justo en el instante que sonó el timbre.

\- ¡Estoy ocupado!- chilló en respuesta el de ojos azules.

Anne rodó los ojos.

Ella no podía salir así, ¿no? ¿Y si era su casera y la veía así? No es que fuese una metiche, pero seguro que se pondría a hablar, era la típica señora que no se queda callada y más si veía a Armin detrás de ella… eso ya sería lo más de lo más, ya que no vivían juntos fijo que se imaginaba lo que no era…

\- ¡Armin que seguro que es el pizzero!- insistió, comenzando a secarse el cabello.

\- De verdad que no puedo… tengo que matar a este zombie y no puedo parar la partida online.

Si hubiese tenido las manos libres, se hubiese dado un face palm, pero como su paciencia era inmensa y su tranquilidad legendaria, dejó la toalla en el suelo, y se puso el albornoz. Si su novio no iba a abrir, le tocaría a ella.

Caminó por el pasillo y fue secándose el pelo hasta la puerta, en el momento de abrirla, colocó la toalla en uno de sus brazos y respiró hondo, rezando porque fuese el pizzero.

Abrió la puerta y miró fijamente al chico que estaba recogiendo la pizza de su mochila.

\- Buenas noches- dijo la chica. –Lamento la tardanza.

\- No pasa nada- hizo una pompa con el chicle y entregó la pizza a Anne. –Son 10 dólares.

\- En seguida se los doy-

Se giró hasta la mesa del recibidor y recogió los dos billetes de cinco dólares que habían puesto Armin y ella para la pizza y los dos dólares de propina.

\- Aquí tiene, muchas gracias.

\- A ti.

Y cerró la puerta con calma, caminó hacia el pequeño salón, donde, su novio, estaba totalmente concentrado en su partida, sonrió un poco y dejó la pizza, en la mesa, al lado de la película que tenían pensado ver en su cita de noche romántica.

\- ¿Te queda mucho de partida?

\- Quince minutos.

\- De acuerdo.

Caminó hacia el baño, tenía que secar un pelín su pelo, secarse a ella del todo y, además quería vestirse y traer bebidas al salón para no tener que levantarse luego, y sabía con seguridad que acabaría pronto. Ella no tardaba tanto en "arreglarse".

Terminó, como había previsto antes y se sentó al lado de Armin, instalando ya la película y poniéndola en pausa en el minuto cero-cero y ahí acabó su novio.

\- ¡Maldita partida! ¡Por los pelos y ganó! ¡Me atacó por la espalda!

Anne sonrió, su novio era un enamorado de los videojuegos, a veces resultaba extraño verle tan emocionado, pero, cuando lo miraba bien, se sentía tan feliz como él, su sonrisa o sus expresiones le hacían sentir ganas de besarle y abrazarle.

\- La próxima vez irá mejor.

\- Pienso vengarme, ¡ya verás!- gruñó. -¡Estoy frustrado!

\- Deja que te lo quite a besos…

Armin sonrió pícaro y se acercó más a ella, estaban completamente cerca, sentía su respiración contra su piel, tan cerca, tan cálida y caliente.

\- Hm, la pizza entonces puede esperar porque creo que me voy a quitar el hambre…

 _Nathaniel y Gabriela._

Todo estaba perfecto.

A veces a Gabriela le costaba saber quién era el más perfeccionista de los dos, sin embargo, eso ahora no era lo más importante, después de todos los exámenes de Nathaniel, quería hacer algo especial para ambos. Aunque vivían juntos y dormían juntos, cada uno había estado inmerso en sus cosas.

La mesa estaba puesta, las velas también, las copas de vino reposaban limpias y elegantes, al igual que la botella del mejor vino que tenía en su casa, aunque todo el vino que tenía era bueno, la botella más buena era esa. La comida era perfecta, un plato saludable y el favorito de su novio.

Realmente no había nada especial, pero le gustaba sorprender a Nathaniel, y sobre todo ahora que estaba trabajando –temporalmente- para hacer un favor a un amigo, por eso no se veían tanto y quería verle, ya que mañana ya no trabajaría más –temporalmente-.

Sintió las llaves en la puerta y no dudó en acercarse a recibirle.

\- Bienvenido-

Levantó su vista y sonrió.

\- Gabby- sonrió. –Estoy en casa- se ruborizó. –Se me sigue haciendo raro lo de decir estas cosas…

Ella rió, aproximándose a su chico para saludarle como es debido. Un beso profundo y de bienvenida, le echaba de menos, bueno, le echó de menos en esa semana tan larga en la que hizo un favor a Alexy…

\- He hecho la cena.

\- ¿En serio? No tenías porqué, la hubiese hecho yo.

\- No hace falta, vamos a cenar los dos.

\- ¿Me has esperado para cenar?

Asintió, Nathaniel sonrió tan ampliamente, que casi llegaba a sus orejas, la felicidad le invadía, cada vez que miraba a Gabriela se sentía completo, en paz y muy feliz, nunca se imaginó sentir esta felicidad… sentirse de esta manera.

\- He hecho tu comida favorita.

\- ¿Celebramos algo?-

\- Celebramos que por fin podemos vernos más, después de esta semana que estuviste tan ocupado.

Nathaniel miró la mesa con una gran sonrisa.

Estaba todo allí, una ensalada, algo ligero y su carne a la plancha, echa al punto, con una guarnición de patatas fritas

\- Eres increíble-

La admiración de Nathaniel estaba realmente llena. Y Gabriela debía reconocer que estaba también feliz, en el fondo ambos sabían que necesitaban esto, no solo hacía 5 años que Nathaniel se había ido de casa de su padre, si no que los hacía hoy.

Y eso era algo para celebrar, además de celebrar que había acabado de sustituir a Alexy en su trabajo y que seguían juntos.

\- Pues quiero mi premio luego.

\- ¿Premio?- preguntó el rubio con la ceja alzada, curioso.

\- Sí, el postre…

Nathaniel se ruborizó un poco, pero no tardó en sonreír y abrazar las caderas de su chica y besarla profundamente. Esta era otra de esas maravillosas noches con la chica más preciosa del mundo.

 _Ugh, que cursi sonaba a veces…_

 _Viktor y Katrin._

Dos semanas.

Annie podía contarlas y recontarlas que seguían siendo dos semanas, sobreviviendo a mensajes y llamadas, pero así era la vida, Viktor estaba en un viaje de negocios y ella no había podido asistir por cosas de estudios, y eso que estaban de vacaciones, pero quería continuar ganando créditos y títulos, así era ella, emprendedora.

Así que, en el momento que Viktor dijo, "he llegado pero aún tengo que quedarme está noche en la oficina", lo decidió, si él no venía a ella, ella iría a él. Pidió sushi, el mejor y de mejor cálida, con un termo de café de su casa y una coca cola para ella.

Cenaría con él. Le besaría, lo tentaría, lo harían, le dejaría el termo con el café y se iría a casa a dormir satisfecha, feliz. Cogió su coche y condujo hasta la oficina, todo merecía la pena cuando se trataba de él, le hacía ilusión verle y darle una respuesta, así que, estaba dispuesta a hacer unos quilómetros para verle.

Al llegar, entro en las oficinas Hale, saludó al conserje, que le dejó paso sin dudar y subió en ascensor hasta la planta final, en el ático, donde se encontraba el despacho de Viktor.

No tocó, no debería dudar ni un segundo, entro con una sonrisa y lo encontró allí sumido en unos documentos, con la carita de sueño más adorable del mundo.

\- ¡Buenas noches guapo!

Su voz despertó a Viktor, sobresaltándose en su sitio.

\- ¿Katrin…?

\- ¡Hola! ¡Te traigo la cena!

El pelinegro sonrió y se levantó de su enorme y cómoda silla, lo sabía porque ya había estado sentada en ella, haciendo el tonto más que nada, además de que se sentía poderosa allí sentada, era la silla del poder. La silla del jefe. Le gustaba. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Era lo mejor del mundo.

\- Te había echado de menos.

\- Lo sé, soy demasiado extrañable-

Viktor sonrió dulcemente. La besó en los labios y ella no dudó en corresponder, tanto tiempo, dos semanas sin él, incluso aunque sonará cursi, echaba de menos sus visitas nocturnas secretas, sus besos, su cuerpo que servía de almohada y su compañía.

\- ¿Y qué has traído para cenar?- preguntó, curioso, mirando la bolsa que traía la chica.

\- Sushi- ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa del chico. -Y un termo de café para ti.

\- Muchas gracias, creo que me hará falta- Dijo, en un suspiro.

\- Pero para despertarte tengo otro método- sonrió.

Viktor torció la cabeza, confundido.

\- ¿Cuál?-

\- Empieza por Y y termina por O.

 _Kentin y Michelle._

Kentin era una persona que se consideraba tranquila, de hecho, solía serlo a menos que alguien se esforzase mucho en tocarle las narices, además de ello, también consideraba a su novia y compañera de cama y piso, tranquila.

Excepto cuando dormía. Cuando dormía eso se convertía en el Armagedón.

Esa mujer era realmente un peligro cuando dormía, si bien a veces era caprichosa pero siempre en un límite y con buenas intenciones, durmiendo era el peligro y sin malas intenciones, a veces daba patadas, un día llego a morderle tan fuerte que dejó una marca en su brazo. Pero bueno, daba gracias a que eso solo sucedía una vez o dos cada mes, en general solo tiraba de la manta y lo destapaba para toda la noche, teniendo que abrazarse a ella para coger calor y rezar, durmiendo si podía, porque ella soltase la manta tarde o temprano.

Pero hoy, justo hoy, era la noche.

La noche en la que su chica no paraba quieta, se revolvía como si estuviese muriéndose y le había pateado ocho veces, suspiró hondo y se giró para mirarla. Sus facciones estaban en paz, sus ojos que normalmente se mostrarían de un azul hermoso estaban plenamente cerrados y parecía en paz… una paz que no era normal para tener que moverse tanto.

Aunque solía estar abrazándola al principio de la noche, sin explicación, acababan soltándose y ella terminaba en la posición más extraña del mundo, eso siempre, pero en sus noches calmas no molestaba al moverse. Michelle siempre terminaba lejos de él durmiendo y a veces era agradable, sobre todo en verano que no lo hacía sudar, abrazada a él… como hacia Alexy…

Michelle se volvió a aproximarse, en un revolcón a él, su cabello chocó contra el cuello de Kentin, que sintió el cosquilleo y soltó una risilla suave, divertido ante aquel dulce y suave cabello. Sintió los labios de la chica contra su pecho, se sintió bastante tranquilo y satisfecho, era por esto que vivía él, porque le gustaba ella. Y, tan pronto se giró hacia él, tan pronto se movió lejos de él.

Se preguntó que estaría soñando para estar tan hiperactiva, quizás mañana se acordaría, solía acordarse de sus sueños cuando se movía tanto, y siempre eran sueños bonitos y dulces, un poco extraños y locos, pero divertidos.

Michelle siempre le sorprendía y aunque quería dormir sobre todas las cosas porque estaba agotado, le gustaba contemplarla, muchísimo, incluso aunque no hiciese nada, verla dormir era una pasión que él adoraba, mucho.

La chica se giró, colocándose boca arriba, y se rió dormida, como consecuencia Kentin también sonrió, incluso aunque ella le dio una patada al girarse. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, era como de hierro.

Se giró de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia una esquina, en el momento que se situó de lado, lo vio claro, se había acabado el revuelto, cuando giraba hacia su lado de la cama, la lucha había terminado.

Apoyado sobre su brazo, se levantó para mirarla, estaba totalmente tranquila, hermosa, con unos cuantos mechones rubios delante de la cara, los apartó con dulzura y besó su frente, su mejilla y la comisura de sus labios.

Ella era preciosa, incluso dándole la noche, Michelle siempre sería preciosa ante sus ojos.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de Parejas Felices.**

Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Muchísimo. Serán así todos los capítulos, con diferentes situaciones, independientes. Si tenéis sugerencias de situaciones que os gustaría leer, dejadlas en los comentarios. Me gustará verlas.

¡En fin!

Dejad reviews.

Me hacen muy feliz y son gratis -y aceleran mi proceso de creación-


	3. Dolor

**¡Hola, hola, hola, soy Noah!**

No tengo demasiado que decir, simplemente estoy contenta y me apetecía escribir algo de este estilo. Así que, espero que lo disfrutéis mucho, que os guste y que me lo hagáis saber por comentarios.

* * *

 **Michelle White Mena** (Linca357)  **-** Kentin Neville.

 **Lewis Edén Eilish** (BoxOfGlitter)  **-** Lysandro Ainsworth.

 **Anne Christine Bradley** (MusicianWish)  **-** Armin De Lorme

 **Gabriela Chavanel Millman** (Antonia134) **-** Nathaniel Leblanc.

 **Katrin Annie Whinestone Marllow** (karychela) **-** Viktor Hale.

 **Leia Evans Rosseau** (Noah Blacky)  **-** Castiel Leuman.

* * *

" _Hasta en mis peores momentos,_

 _tienes el don de sacarme una enorme sonrisa_ "

* * *

 **Dolor**

 _Castiel y Leia_

Una vuelta más.

Apenas se notaba, ¿no? Llevaba dando vueltas en la cama durante más de dos horas, y venga una y venga otra, era insoportable, insufrible el dolor la estaba carcomiendo desde que se había acostado. Y no entendía por qué.

Sí, odiaba a los dentistas, por ello intentaba mantener su boca en unas condiciones óptimas o preferentemente increíbles para no tener que visitarlos nunca, así que, no entendía porque esa estúpida muela estaba torturándola por la noche, cuando ella necesitaba dormir tan desesperadamente. Dio otra vuelta más y se dio cuenta de que no había postura en la que pudiese librarse del dolor.

 _¿Por qué?_ ¡Había sido acostarse y dolerle como el infierno! ¡Esto no era justo! ¡Odiaba sus dientes cuando esto sucedía! ¡Siempre causando problemas!

Se sentó en la cama y cruzó sus brazos, cabreada, quería matar a alguien. Bien, ella no estaba realmente molesta con las personas a su alrededor, pero a lo mejor eso aliviaba su sufrimiento, se descarga, descargaba la ira y quedaba en paz, al menos unos segundos.

Se acostó de nuevo, con un golpe y volvió a removerse incómoda y adolorida, quería llorar.

\- ¿Vas a moverte mucho más para provocar un sismo o vas a quedarte quieta y dormirte?

Leia no estaba de humor para que Castiel la pinchase.

Si discutían ahora mismo se le echaría encima como una loca y lo atacaría, sería capaz a arrancarle un trozo de piel con su adolorida muela y escupirlo, mientras el odio rezumaba por su piel. Frunció el ceño, molesta y le encaró con mala cara.

\- No puedo dormir genio, ojalá. ¿Crees que me encanta dar vueltas toda la noche con este dolor en la muela de la zona izquierda?

Se incorporó una vez más, sentándose por completo, cruzando sus brazos en sus piernas y con sus manos ejerciendo un soporte para su cabeza. Apretó sus ojos, molesta, y resoplo cansada. Quería llorar, de verdad que quería hacerlo.

\- Vale, vale…

Castiel se levantó también, sentándose y rodeándola con sus anchos brazos, besando sus hombros desnudos y subiendo por su cuello, besó delicadamente el lugar de la muela y la miró con ojos cansados y tranquilos.

\- Lo siento- se disculpó el pelirrojo.

\- Lo siento yo… no quería darte una noche movida, pero es que me ha empezado el dolor de golpe… supongo que será una muela picada…

\- Mañana te llevaré al dentista.

Asintió, dejándose caer contra él y permitiendo que la acercase más a su fornido cuerpo.

Se sentía bien, quizás un poco cansada porque necesitaba dormir y aun adolorida en la zona izquierda de su boca, pero, en estos momentos, en los brazos de Castiel y manteniendo una conversación podía distraerse lo suficiente como para no sentir la muela, tanto.

\- ¿Y si me la arrancas?- preguntó la chica, girando la cabeza hacia él. –Así nos evitamos el drama…

El chico, inundó su rostro con una sonrisa pícara y ladeada, la idea que había cruzado su cabeza era la mejor, una idea que cualquiera estaría dispuesto a aceptar en un momento de insomnio como este, al menos, ellos dos lo aceptarían y eso era lo más importante.

\- Y si mejor te arranco otra cosa…-

\- ¡Aaaah!- y tirándola hacia la cama, comenzó a besarla de una forma feroz, dejando que unas sofocadas risillas invadiesen la habitación.

 _Kentin y Michelle._

Y ahí estaba él, sintiéndose de forma contradictoria.

Por un lado estaba increíblemente feliz porque su chica le estaba mimando mucho y por otro se sentía un inútil por estar ahí, tirado en el sofá, con la pierna en alto sin poder hacer nada, desde ayer.

Se había caído haciendo escalada y, por mala suerte, se había hecho un esguince que necesitaba muchísimo más reposo que los esguinces normales, tuvo mucha suerte de no fracturárselo. Aun así estaba inquieto.

Kentin era activo, adoraba moverse de un lado a otro y hacer cosas, pero ahora, por orden del médico no podía realizar movimientos bruscos y, a ser posible, por unos días mantenerlo en total reposo, así que, Michelle estaba al cargo de todo y él allí sentado. Aburrido y solo.

\- ¡Michi!

Su voz resonó por todo el pasillo, si no podía moverse y no quería tomar nada de beber porque casi le había traído la botella de agua de 5 litros, al menos, quería sentarse en el sofá, con su chica y hablar, besarse o simplemente tenerla al lado mientras miraban un rato la tele o algo.

No quería estar solo.

\- ¡Voy!- chilló.

Por el sonido que había hecho la voz de su chica.

Imaginó a su chica, que se encontraba en la cocina, y pensó que le habría gustado aparecer por detrás, rodear su cintura y besar su mejilla, su sien y sonreír mientras le decía al oído si quería ayuda y lo preciosa que estaba.

Ojalá pudiera moverse. Sin embargo, si Michelle lo veía de pie, oh, no quería imaginarse la cara que pondría, seguramente luciría triste y él no quería eso. Él quería verla feliz, y no quería que se enfadará o preocupará, por ello, estaba resignado a ser bueno y hacerle caso al doctor, _unos días_.

Sintió el sonido de los pasos de la chica, cerquísima, y la vio asomarse. Su cabello rubio asomó primero, el cual se movía al son de cada paso, sus brillantes ojos lo miraron de lleno y su atuendo sport le pareció –incluso aunque ya lo había visto antes- precioso y muy favorecedor. Estaba guapa con cualquier cosa que se pusiera.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kentin? ¿Estás bien?

Asintió en silencio. Extendió los brazos hacia ella para intentar que comprendiese que quería achucharla, cosa que comprendió al instante. Michelle no pudo evitar sonreír, ese gesto había sido increíblemente tierno y dulce, se aproximó para que la rodease con sus brazos. Y acarició su cabello lenta y dulcemente.

Kentin era un amor.

\- Me aburro- murmuró con un tono infantil, que a oídas resonaba agradable y tierno.

\- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?- dijo Michelle, con una risilla cantarina.

\- No sé… besarme o algo.

Michelle negó con la cabeza de ternura, se agachó frente a él, una vez Kentin la soltó y lo besó lentamente, para separarse con una hermosa sonrisa, finalmente, mirándolo fijamente, extendió su mano para coger la del castaño, que se encontraba haciendo un puchero bastante adorable y agradable.

\- Pobrecito mi pequeño deportista-

\- No sé qué te hace tanta gracia- el mohín de su rostro se convirtió en uno infantil. -Me estoy desesperando, solo estoy aquí sentado y sin poder hacer nada. No es justo. Voy a volverme loco.

Michelle simplemente empezó a reírse desesperadamente, había sido realmente divertido.

Kentin era un exagerado, desde luego que lo era. No había estado tanto tiempo en el sofá, de hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo había estado con Alexy y Armin hablando, cuando se fueron se entretuvo una hora haciendo folletos para el campamento y apenas llevaba unos minutos mirando a la nada recordando la situación en la que se encontraba.

Y ahí estaba él, muerto de aburrimiento no más de dos segundos luego de acabar sus hobbies.

\- Llevas aquí sentado una hora y la mayoría del tiempo has estado mirando actividades para el campamento y hasta te visitaron Armin y Alexy. No llevas tanto así, y ya estás demasiado estresado.

\- ¡Es que no es justo!

Michelle rió y besó, sonoramente, los labios de su novio, otra vez.

Cada vez que Kentin abría la boca decía algo que hacía que Michelle quisiera achucharlo hasta la muerte, le parecía tan adorable, tan mono, era casi enloquecedor para ella, le gustaba increíblemente. Sonrió.

\- Ay mi pequeño soldadito, mira de recuperarte pronto o tendré que buscarme a otro.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

Y retirándose hacia la cocina, no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

 _Armin y Anne._

Sus manos habían estado entrelazadas un buen trozo del camino.

Habían decidido salir a cenar con Alexy y su novio, para conocerle y darle un buen vistazo, querían saber qué clase de persona era, como actuaba y si era un buen tipo para Alexy –incluso aunque Alexy hablaba de él como el hombre perfecto no querían las palabras de un enamorado loco-.

Anne estaba muerta de curiosidad, al principio, cosa que era evidente. Alexy era un buen amigo y tenía un buen novio, ella estaba contenta con su elección, ahora que ya le habían conocido, era un chico muy bueno. Sin embargo, Armin… estaba ultra estresado.

En el camino de vuelta a casa de su novia, donde Armin se quedaría a dormir otra noche, no había parado de hablar de Robert como si fuera un bicho de otro planeta que quisiera destruir a su hermano… bueno, eso era poco, la Tierra entera. Lo trataba como si fuera una persona para nada de fiar.

\- ¿¡Tú le has visto bien!?

Anne retiró su cabello negro con la mano libre, la que no tenía entrelazada con la de su novio, apartando los mechones del cabello que se le habían metido en los ojos, reduciéndole visibilidad, aclaró su garganta, disfrutando del clima de verano y la brisilla agradable.

\- Lo he visto, sí.- Dijo divertida. -Te recuerdo que estaba cenando con vosotros.- bromeó la chica.

\- Pero es que era demasiado… no sé. Poco. Idiota… Eh… Él.

\- ¿Pero tú has visto que feliz estaba Alexy con él?

Armin hizo una mueca descontenta.

Por supuesto que lo había visto –y el restaurante entero-, Alexy deslumbraba tal alegría que casi, CASI, era contagiosa. Cosa que no le había gustado demasiado al pelinegro. Su hermano gemelo siempre había sido suyo, solo suyo, y ahora estaba ocupado con su nuevo novio. No le gustaba, incluso aunque Alexy robará la atención de Anne cuando les visitaba, él quería a su hermano con alguien digno de él y alguien que el mismo aprobase.

Vamos, una misión imposible.

\- Sí, ¿y qué? ¡Tú espera a que papá y mamá lo conozcan!- gruñó.

Anne rodó los ojos ante sus palabras.

Lo que decía Armin no pasaría nunca, hablaba de ello como si Victoria, Arnold y ella no aceptasen a Robert, con los brazos abiertos y lo amarían. Podría ser que fuese menos hablador que Alexy, pero era agradable, cariñoso, estiloso, dulce, atento y considerado, había sido todo un caballero con ella, y estaba seguro de que Victoria lo amaría muchísimo. Y Arnold… él estaría feliz por Alexy, aunque no fuese tan afectuoso.

\- Tus padres van a estar encantados- dijo ella, intentando despertar a Armin de su falsa esperanza.

Armin sabía todo eso.

Estaba seguro de que su madre viviría enormemente feliz con Robert, que estudiaba "diseño" y seguramente harían migas, no solo eso, le gustaban los deportes y podría ver los partidos con su padre, oh, dios, y su novia estaba en medio, diciendo que le caía bien. ¡Maldita sea!

Frunció el ceño molesto.

\- ¡Él no es suficiente para mi hermano!- Protestó.

\- Oh… ¡mi bebé está realmente celoso!

\- ¡No lo estoy! ¡Deja de burlarte!

Armin se soltó de Anne, con una mueca infantil divertida.

Con los brazos cruzados, unos morritos de enfado infantil, con pasos largos, se alejó de Anne, lo máximo que pudo, intentando jugar al enfadado. Anne sonrió, e intentó seguirle el ritmo, pero aquellos tacones que se había puesto –por petición de Alexy cuando eligieron su conjunto- hacían un montón de daño ahora y le dolía si caminaba mucho más rápido, bueno, y cuando caminaba lento. Le dolían como el infierno.

En esos momentos, Anne maldijo en voz baja. Maldijo la hora en la que pensó que era buena idea dar un paseo con Armin hacia el restaurante y hacia casa, maldijo la hora en la que se convenció por Alexy para llevar estos hermoso zapatos y maldijo aquellos matadores tacones también.

Se abrazó a sí misma y continuó caminando, viendo cómo, su novio, caminaba rápido y a unos metros más lejos de ella, sin embargo, sonrió. Sonrió porque sabía que él volvería a girarse para verla y que volvería caminando hacia ella.

\- ¿No piensas perseguirme?- Chilló en la distancia.

\- Aun no te he perdido de vista.

Armin se giró para mirarla bien, deteniendo sus pasos, para esperarla y que le alcanzase.

Incluso aunque Armin seguía enfurruñado porque quería lo mejor para su hermano, su novia también tenía su total atención en estos momentos.

\- Eres una mala novia- se quejó, bromeando.

\- Me duelen los pies… ¿qué quieres?- dijo, con tono simpático.

Y Anne por fin lo alcanzó, plantándose delante de él, mientras que en su rostro mantenía una sonrisa y por dentro gritaba de dolor. Armin también sonrió, incluso aunque estaba enfurruñado porque no le gustaba Robert, estaba feliz de estar con Anne.

\- Si admites que es poco para Alexy, alivio ese dolor.

\- Cantarme la canción del sana, sana o besarme no ayudará.

\- Que mala persona eres, no me refería a eso- se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa pícara. –Y mis besos curarían a cualquiera, que lo sepas.

Anne rodó los ojos, pero asintió a su novio.

\- Bien, vale, muy malo.

Armin se sintió ganador y procedió a alzarla en brazos, como si de una princesa se tratase. La sorpresa en el rostro de Anne no solo se interpretó en un rostro con los ojos muy abiertos, si no en un grito fuerte que fue escuchado por las personas que transitaban la calle en la que se encontraban.

De la vergüenza, Anne ocultó su rostro y empezó a patalear.

\- ¡Bájame!- chilló.

Armin se sintió un triunfador y un capullo.

\- ¿No te dolían los pies? Pues venga que te llevo, princesa.

\- ¡Te odio!- Chilló de nuevo, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

\- ¡Eres mi Zelda y yo soy tu Link!

\- ¡BÁJAME!

 _Nathaniel y Gabriela._

Allí estaba él, realmente preocupado.

Entro en el apartamento, preocupado. Había recibido un mensaje de su novia que lo había preocupado muchísimo "Voy a morir, de hecho quiero morir". Así que, como alma perseguida por el diablo, corrió a casa para encontrarse a una novia "muerta".

Gabriela estaba allí, en su habitación, tirada en posición fetal, sujetándose el estómago. Pálida y con mueca de dolor impresa en su rostro. Estaba realmente preocupado por ella, era como si fuese a morirse, mucho, demasiado. Y había estado bastante asustado.

Se había puesto a pensar en todas las cosas que podrían sucederle a su novia, quizás que los echaran o que tuviesen termitas, una plaga, no sabía muy bien qué, pero estaba preocupado porque fuese algo como un accidente de sus padres o cualquier cosa. No se planteó que estuviese adolorida.

Tenía la regla. La menstruación. Y lloró como una loca.

Se sentó en el colchón y frotó su cabello negro, delicadamente, colando sus dedos en los mechones turquesa que tenía por medio de su hermosa melena, intentó mimarla en silencio, sonriéndole con muchísima ternura.

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- preguntó, con voz suave.

\- Un cuchillo. Te juro que voy a arrancármelos, voy a morir- lloriqueó en voz baja, sin levantar la mirada para verle.

Nathaniel resopló.

Normalmente Gaby estaba más relajada, incluso aunque le dolía, solía aguantar, iba a la cocina se tomaba el clásico ibuprofeno y a dormir una siesta en lo que hacía efecto –siempre y cuando pudiese descansar y no estuviese en exámenes-, si no podía, aguantaba estudiando el dolor hasta que los medicamentos hacían efecto.

Se levantó de la cama, no sin antes besar su frente con todo el cariño del mundo, y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

\- Espérame aquí- dijo, inocentemente, sin pensar demasiado.

\- ¡Cómo si pudiese moverme!

Se rió por lo bajo, aquel dramatismo le hizo escapar una pequeña, no quería reírse demasiado para que ella no quisiera estrangularle por no entender su sufrimiento. Porque claro que no lo entendía, pero quería hacerla sentir bien y apoyada, quería que entendiese que, si necesitaba algo en ese dolor insoportable, él intentaría por todos los medios, proporcionarlos.

Entro en la cocina, cogió un ibuprofeno de la cesta de medicamentos, sabía que ella se lo agradecería infinitamente porque siempre tomaba uno, o dos, no lo tenía muy claro y él no estaba muy seguro de que tomar tantos fuera bueno, pero prefería no meterse si quería salir bien parado. Preparó algo ligero, unas piezas de fruta para ella, algo que fuese fácil de digerir. También recogió su película favorita, un poco de zumo para que ella pudiese tomar la pastilla y lo puso todo en una bandeja.

Se encaminó hacia la habitación, manteniendo la bandeja en equilibrio con una mano, abrió la puerta y entró.

Gabriela seguía en silencio y tumbada en la cama, en la misma posición.

\- Aquí tienes.

\- Eres un encanto, gracias- murmuró sin mucho ánimo en la voz.

Se incorporó con dificultad, Gabriela estaba realmente adolorida.

Nunca había sentido un dolor tan intenso, normalmente dolía pero… no era como si la estuviesen desgarrando –por dentro o por fuera-, quería morirse inmediatamente. Ojalá pudiera arrancarse los ovarios, y que esto acabase, de una vez por todas. Lo único bonito y reconfortante era que Nathaniel estaba allí y era muy comprensible.

Trago la pastilla, mientras Nathaniel le daba caricias en su hombro, la bajó con zumo natural y volvió a acostarse, con la pieza de fruta que Nathaniel había cortado para él. Estaba deliciosa y empezaba a sentirse un poco mejor porque su novio estaba allí.

Nathaniel era muy dulce, siempre pensaba demasiado en ella.

\- Túmbate conmigo.

Nathaniel no tardó demasiado en acostarse a su lado, acurrucándola contra su pecho, abrazándola con suavidad para no dañarla, se tomó su tiempo en mimarla, pasando sus manos por su espalda, pasándola también por el cabello, dulce y cariñoso, oliendo con suavidad su perfume a lavanda, delicioso y besando su frente suavemente.

Gabriela trató relajarse, estaba débil, lo suficiente para no ser capaz a volver a alzarse, pero esta vez para besarle, si se movía un poco le dolía y no quería volver a sufrir un dolor intenso, aunque poco a poco, conforme pasaban los minutos iba sintiéndose mejor y el dolor iba aliviándose un poco más.

Quizás no pudiera calmarse de todo, pero si lo suficiente.

\- Te he puesto tu película favorita ahí, por si quieres que la veamos…

\- No, no, quédate y abrázame hasta que me duerma…- murmuró, con los ojos cerrados.

 _Lysandro y Lewis._

Las carreteras cada vez se hacían más monótonas.

Iban por la autopista, un fin de semana romántico era lo que se habían tomado, después de leerse unos cuantos capítulos de Revelación, Lewis había decidido, sobre todas las cosas que quería ir a la montaña, sin ninguna duda, así que Lysandro había aceptado tranquilamente. Sin saber cómo ni porque, ya habían llegado, estaban disfrutando de las vistas, de un hotelito bonito, dando paseos tranquilos por las nevadas laderas, comiendo tranquilamente y volviendo a sus respectivos pisos en estos momentos.

La música suave de Bach resonaba por todos los lugares, Levy estaba totalmente enfrascada en la carretera, a ciento veinte por autopista, con un adormilado chico en el asiento del conductor, que parecía encontrarse un poco mal.

\- Lys, ¿qué te pareció nuestro fin de semana?

El chico abrió los ojos lentamente, no parecía tener un buen aspecto, aunque la concentración de Lewis le impedía fijar sus ojos en los de su novio, estaba demasiado atenta a la carretera.

\- Bien…- dijo, simplemente, sin mirarla a la cara. -¿Te sentiste identificada con Christian y…?

\- ¡Por supuesto Lena y Christian…! ¡Te juro que me encantó! ¡Ha sido como meterme de lleno en esa novela, te juro que no podré dormir de la emoción en cinco o seis días! ¡Tengo que acabarme la trilogía ya! ¡Malditas ocupaciones! ¡No he parado! ¡No paro! ¡Es que te juro que…!

Y Levy parloteando incesantemente, mientras, Lysandro, comenzó a ponerse cada vez más pálido, desde hacía una media hora, pero no quería interrumpir ni hacer nada que pudiese trastocar a Levy, quien no estaba demasiado atenta al rabillo de su ojo, para ver la cara de su novio tan pálida.

Su novia continuaba hablando y charlando sobre lo bonito que había sido que Lena mirase a Christian allí tirados en la nieve mientras se abrazaban, que el amor de los libros era lo que necesitaba pero no solo por el tiempo que te llevaba a leer, sino para toda la vida. Y que estaba tan feliz de vivir un amor así con Lysandro, incluso aunque al principio ella estaba más enamorada de su ficción y sus libros, Lysandro demostró ser un chico perfecto, compartían muchas cosas y siempre la había tratado como la chica más perfecta del mundo.

Era la heroína de su propio libro. Era como su propia Nora y Lysandro como su Patch… bueno, o lo intentaba, Patch era más seductor y más… atrevido y voraz, pero le valía, le encantaba. Lysandro la hacía sentir bien hiciese lo que hiciese, siempre la hacía feliz. Muy feliz.

Eran una adaptación, de esas que no están mal si se escriben bien… y ellos, ellos se escribían fenomenal. Y joder que eran fenomenales. Lysandro era perfecto, casi era el típico chico que deseabas al instante de leerle, el típico personaje de libro que siempre amarías, incluso aunque la chispa de los malotes no reluciese en él, tenía el misterio de ellos por cincuenta millones y cualquier cosa que él hacía era dulce, romántica y tierna. Eso lo hacía su chico favorito.

Y te juraba por lo jurable y lo que no, que Lysandro era el cuadro más hermoso del mundo, el libro más interesante y el mejor. ¿Y lo asombroso de su historia? Que aún le quedaba por leer y cada capítulo que pasaba de Lysandro era más maravilloso y perfecto.

\- Y por eso te puedo asegurar que eso es maravilloso, aunque tengo ahí una espinita que…- giró la cabeza para verle y lo vio, casi poniéndose azul. Como si fuera Nathaniel. -¿Lysandro? ¿Estás bien?

El chico asintió, aunque Levy no era estúpida, sabía que estaba mal y no se había dado cuenta por su charla y sus ojos fijos en la carretera no se había percatado de que se estaba poniendo fatal.

Se sintió culpable.

\- Lysandro…- reprochó con una voz suave.

\- Me mareo… siento que tengo ganas de vomitar.- confesó.

\- ¡Pues dímelo! ¡No me dejes parlotear! ¡Tú ahí muriéndote y yo aquí a 120 quilómetros por hora y hablando como una cotorra! ¡Pobrecito mi niño que casi te da algo allí y yo sin darme cuenta! ¡Vamos a coger esta salida y vamos a parar! ¿Y si te paro en la cafetería y te compro algo de comer? ¡Necesitas comer o puede sentarte la vida como una patada en los cataplines porque….!

\- Tranquila, Levy- sonrió Lysandro. –Solo necesito parar un momento, tomar el aire y descansar del coche…

Levy le miró con desaprobación, más que con desaprobación con temor o horror, estaba realmente preocupada por él y, como es una exagerada, ya estaba montándose una paranoia, aunque eso era solo con él, por supuesto.

Lysandro se sintió cálido al ver aquella ola de preocupación y acarició su cabello con la mayor de las suavidades, encantado con tenerla en su vida.

\- ¿Entonces no vas a comer nada?

\- No me apetece, gracias.

\- Si te mueres en el camino jamás me lo perdonaré. ¡No eres Daemon sacrificándote por Katy cuando nos persiguen los del gobierno!

Lysandro sonrió y tomó la mano de Levy, que descansaba en la palanca de marchas, luego de soltar el cabello de la chica que estaba suelto y perfectamente ordenado.

\- Te juro que no moriré, ángel.

Y Levy juro que, cuando se encontrará mejor, le diría que esa chaqueta le quedaba mejor en el suelo.

 _Viktor y Katrin._

Cuando Viktor llegó al apartamento de Katrin, descubrió que su chica estaba enferma, gracias al ama de llaves, la Señora Norris, quien le explicó al señorito que, no solo tenía una gripe de verano, si no que tenía una migraña tan fuerte que, cada vez que abría la puerta, Katrin chillaba como loca para que la cerrase que le reventaba la cabeza.

No había ningún medicamento que la calmase, excepto un puñado de calmantes, cada dos horas, que se había estado tomando, y, sin embargo, ahora, aunque su cabeza estaba descansada como nunca, tosía muchísimo. De esa tos que dolía al salir a fuera, y estaba muriéndose porque, por culpa de eso, no había podido pegar ojo.

\- Por eso, señorito Hale, me preguntaba si podía quedarse usted vigilando su salud mientras compró algún jarabe o una pastilla que alivie ese dolor de garganta que le provoca esa tos tan horrible.

\- No se preocupe, señora Norris, yo me encargo- sujetó sus manos. –Aquí tiene el dinero, compre caramelos de miel y menta para ella también, y recuerde, soy Viktor, solo Viktor.

\- De acuerdo, señorito Viktor.

Incluso aunque se lo había dicho, añadió el señorito, pero Viktor lo dejo pasar, no había tampoco ningún problema por sentirse un poco más pijo de lo que era, aunque para él ya casi era una costumbre, o era el jefe o era el supremo heredero de los Hale, así que ya se había acostumbrado un poco… aunque resultaba raro que, en su CASI casa, lo tratasen como en el trabajo.

Además, había confianza, la señora Norris los cubría cuando venían a visitar a Katrin, la familia claro… no estaba muy feliz con la idea de los dos solos en una cama, incluso aunque se imaginasen que ya… ya… ¿sabes? Pero bueno, también se debía a que, si bien su padre lo había aceptado, no estaba muy feliz de que su niñita estuviese viviendo, tan pronto, con un chico. Incluso aunque ya llevaban unos años…

Suspiró.

\- Pues hasta luego, voy a verla a la habitación y gracias.

\- A usted, señorito Viktor.

Sonrió, sin decir nada más y caminó hacia el cuarto de su novia, que había estornudado ya, cinco veces desde que se había puesto en camino hacia "su" cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta, lento y procurando hacer menos ruido, vio a Katrin tirada en la cama, con un suelo lleno de pañuelos de papel, la nariz roja y los ojos irritados de toser tanto, y una cara de sueño que no podía con ella. Incluso así, Katrin estaba preciosa. Con su cabello negro, atado en un moño alto, con aquella camiseta vieja y nada arreglada.

Aunque bueno, ella siempre estaba preciosa.

\- ¿Qué tal vas?

\- Quiero morir. Estoy tan drogada que ya no siento la nariz y creo que va a pelarme si continuó sonándome tanto…

Viktor se acercó y besó su frente.

Frotó su carita y besó, una a una, las zonas de su rostro, hasta detenerse en sus labios y besarlos, lentamente.

\- Ahora mismo la señora Norris te traerá algo de la farmacia.

\- Gracias- volvió a sonarse. -¿No tenías una reunión?

\- Lo cancelé, quería hacer cosas más importantes, como ver a una quejica, preciosa y que debería cuidar todo el tiempo si hace falta.

\- Eres un encanto- murmuró ella.

Viktor se acostó a su lado, descalzándose antes, y apoyándola contra él.

\- Voy a contagiarte.

\- Mejor, me gustan las enfermeras sexys.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí.**

 **Me apetecía mucho escribirlo.**

 **Quizás algunas cosas no encajen, pero bueno, espero que os guste igualmente.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Dejad reviews.

Me hacen muy feliz y son gratis -y aceleran mi proceso de creación-


	4. Ropa

**¡Hola, hola, hola, soy Noah!**

Tengo pereza, no he dormido nada, así que tampoco tengo ganas de escribir una intro. Solo dar las gracias por leer y desearos un feliz capítulo y que os guste mucho.

* * *

 **Michelle White Mena** (Linca357)  **-** Kentin Neville.

 **Lewis Edén Eilish** (BoxOfGlitter)  **-** Lysandro Ainsworth.

 **Anne Christine Bradley** (MusicianWish)  **-** Armin De Lorme

 **Gabriela Chavanel Millman** (Antonia134) **-** Nathaniel Leblanc.

 **Katrin Annie Whinestone Marllow** (karychela) **-** Viktor Hale.

 **Leia Evans Rosseau** (Noah Blacky)  **-** Castiel Leuman.

* * *

" _Y vestida como un ángel,_

 _con sonrisa de oro,_

 _Te daría mil besos que te hicieran sentirme del todo_ "

-Poesía de Noah Black.

* * *

 **Ropa.**

 _Castiel y Leia._

Castiel nunca se había sentido tan ridículo, no es que no se viese alucinante en aquel traje, es, simplemente, que no entendía porque la extravagancia de los Rosseau le arrastraba a él a todo.

No quería ir a aquella fiesta, pero sabía, de primera mano, que Peter usaría eso como pretexto para dejarlo por los suelos –fuera o no fuera a la dichosa fiesta-, sin embargo, sabía de primera mano que, esa excentricidad era por su novia.

\- Gracias por acompañarme.

\- No hay que darlas. Es tu día- refunfuño.

Leia sonrió, mostrando sus perlados dientes, ajustó la ropa de su novio.

Iba increíble, aquel traje de cachemir le sentaba estupendamente, negro, con aquella hermosa corbata roja que destacaba su cabello, la camisa blanca, el pañuelo rojo… aquellos zapatos caros, estaba hecho un pincel. Su cabello estaba peinado y engomado, fijándose y dándole un aspecto elegante. Leia se acercó, sonriendo y abrazándole.

\- Me encanta que estés tan feliz.

\- No me gustan estos eventos.

Leia achicó sus ojos y rió divertida.

El evento se debía a que el libro que había escrito había sido un éxito en las ventas, estaba debutando, otra vez, y se sentía realmente contenta, cuando su familia se enteró, insistió en hacer una fiesta para ella.

\- Te dije que no hacía falta, solo van a ser un par de "si, gracias, muy amable, me alegro que le haya gustado" y a casa.

\- No me fio yo de tu padre…

Rodo los ojos y dejó que su chica colocase la corbata mejor.

Revisó todos los detalles de su chica, pestañas larguísimas, una sombra plateada, labios finos y de un color carmesí intenso. Estaba preciosa, Leia estaba increíble, aquellos cabellos rubios brillaban atados en un recogido, el mechón de su cabello libre al lado izquierdo y el lado derecho, eran perfectos para enrollar el dedo. Su vestido negro era precioso, ajustado y largo.

\- ¿Quién ha elegido ese vestido?

\- ¿Mi vestido? Ha sido Ethan y Mark-

\- ¿Tu hermano y su estúpido amigo?

Leia negó con la cabeza divertida.

A Castiel no le agradaba Mark para nada, cada vez que lo veía rugía sin parar, era como un perro enfadado al que no le gustaban los desconocidos, incluso se atrevía a compararlo con un perro celoso que rugía al primer perro que se aproximase a recibir una caricia de su dueño. Se rió al pensar en esa comparación y miró a los ojos de Castiel, dejando la corbata atada a la perfección.

\- Sí, ellos dos.

\- Odio a ese tío-

\- Tú odias casi todo.

Castiel la miró con indignación y alzó su cabeza.

\- No es cierto.

\- Sí lo es.

\- No, lo único que odio, a parte de él, es que ese vestido tan bonito no esté en el suelo de esta habitación y tú en esa cama.

 _Armin y Anne._

No podía creerse que lo hubiesen convencido.

Y tampoco podía pasar por alto que Robert estuviese allí, Alexy y Anne querían ir de compras y Anne había puesto los ojos, esos ojos a los que él era tan débil. Y míralos, allí estaban y seguía sin creerlo. Él no era para nada aficionado de la ropa, pero estaba en el centro comercial. Sin hacer más que mirar hacia allí, con cara de desilusión.

\- Creo que ese vestido te quedaría bien- sugirió Robert, mirando a Anne que tenía un vestido, en las manos.

\- El cuello de bebe realza mucho y estiliza la zona superior.

\- ¿Vosotros creéis?

Los dos chicos asintieron y Anne sonrió levemente, afianzando el agarre del vestido, se fueron hacia las diferentes secciones de la tienda. Se sentía fuera de su hábitat, le hubiese gustado más dejarles solos, pero, la insistencia de su novia era mucha.

Unos besos y había conseguido liarlo. Maldita sea, era débil. No era un buen líder de la rebeldía si su novia podía tirarlo todo e impedir su partida online, los rebeldes estaban perdidos sin él, joder.

Caminó resignado y vio cómo, en aquellos minutos en los que había estado parado, la montaña de ropa en los brazos de su novia había aumentado considerablemente. Alexy y Robert estaban revisando la ropa masculina y Anne estaba a su lado.

Se acercó a escena, desanimado.

\- Armin, ¿dónde estabas?- reprochó Alexy.

Sin darle demasiado tiempo a responder, Alexy, cogió la mano de Anne, que se dejó arrastrar hasta la zona de probadores con unos morros increíbles, parecía un niño pequeño que no había conseguido lo que quería.

Al llegar al probador, decidió caminar hacia el fondo.

\- ¿Armin?

\- Si tengo que venir de compras, al menos quiero sacar algo en claro.

\- ¿Eh?

La empujó con suavidad, coquetería y diversión.

Las manos de Armin se cerraron sobre la cintura de Anne, quien fue estampada contra el cristal, soltando las ropas que había cogido con Alexy y Robert, ya no era capaz a sujetarlas cosas, no con un Armin salvaje, mordiendo su cuello, subiendo sus manos por aquella tersa piel de melocotón que tenía su novia.

\- A-Armin…

\- Hm… ¿Nunca has querido hacerlo en un probador?

Gimió levemente.

Subiendo la camiseta, mostrando la ropa interior de su novia, fue bajando su mano derecha hacia los pantalones de su novia, introduciendo los dedos en el interior de la chica, que ya estaba colocándose para hacérselo fácil, gimió.

\- No hagas ruido, bebé, no queremos que nos encuentren.

\- Te odio mucho.

\- Te amo más-

 _Lysandro y Lewis._

Lysandro había dicho que iba a hacerlo.

Levy estaba en una nube, no podía creerse que lo hubiese logrado, bueno, realmente si, sabía que Lysandro haría muchas cosas para verla feliz, sobre todo si era algo tan simple como lo que ella le había pedido.

No es que ella quisiera cambiar a Lysandro, pero era una fantasía que la había invadido, de una forma tan fuerte que no se contenía, Levy se sentó en el sofá y sonrió muy pero que muy feliz, era como le estaba siempre que su novio estaba con ella, como cuando leía o como cuando le leía poesía.

Lysandro era perfecto, era su chico de novela.

Le gustaba, le había gustado desde que lo vio, aunque jamás prestó demasiada atención en un plano dirigido hacia ella, Levy siempre se quedaba mirándole desde lejos y fantaseaba con escenarios románticos de novelas, le encantaba, pero, cuando él la miró a ella, fue todo un vuelco a su corazón.

Le había gustado él de arriba abajo, aquellos ojos de dos colores que escondían una mirada seductora y misteriosa, el silencio y la seriedad en su rostro, sus labios llamativos y delgados que siempre permanecían en una línea, raras veces sonriendo. Aquella ropa llamativa y curiosa que siempre llevaba, que portaba siempre con tanta elegancia.

Había sido como un sueño y una realidad, tan jodidamente dura, que no podía dejar de verle como lo más hermoso que había visto en el mundo, y eso que, para aquella chica de melena cobriza tenía como lo mejor, de lo mejor, los libros.

Pero él era una excepción.

\- Me siento tan extraño como cuando uso chándal.

Levy abrió la boca de par en par.

Lysandro había aceptado probarse un conjunto de la época moderna, unos vaqueros ajustados, pitillo, de un color precioso, jaspeado, una camiseta de manga corta de un color verde y una chaqueta americana de un color negro, aquellas deportivas…

Wow.

\- ¿Es anómalo para mí… no es cierto?

Pero Levy estaba sin palabras.

Estaba… diferente. Completamente diferente. Maldita sea, parecía un modelo, incluso con la ropa que usaba habitualmente, siempre estaba arrebatador, pero hoy, al tener una novedad diferente en él, estaba totalmente cautivador.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así?- dijo, completamente ruborizado.

\- Estás… wow… o sea, tú siempre eres wow pero… wow. Es diferente, exótico y wow…

Él se acercó a ella, con un poco de timidez en su semblante.

La sujetó de las caderas, sintiéndola más y más cerca, sus manos apretándose contra sus caderas, los brazos de Levy ascendiendo por sus hombros, se besaron. Lysandro tiene una gran manera de besar, tan intenso que parece tener fuego dentro de él, ocasionalmente, la enloquecía cada vez que sentía su mirada en ella. Moría quemada entre las llamas de su intenso calor corporal.

El beso fue ascendiendo, como las llamas avivadas por una brisa fuerte y temporal.

 _Viktor y Katrin._

No podía evitar mirarla, de hecho, toda la sala estaba mirándola.

Aquel restaurante caro, elegante, donde nunca, nunca obtendrías una reserva si no tenías contactos estaba lleno de gente y ellos habían hecho acto de presencia. Todo el mundo disfrutaba una velada maravillosa, se comía de lujo, con aquellos precios desorbitados y aquella elegancia por todos lados, disfrutabas de una cena exquisita.

Y allí estaban ellos, plantados en la entrada, mirando a su alrededor para encontrar a Joe Halle, pero Viktor ya no estaba buscando a su padre.

No podía apartar la mirada de ella.

La pálida piel de porcelana de su novia, destacaba aún más con aquel vestido rojo carmesí, tan intenso que lo echaba hacia atrás por el deslumbre que provocaba. Era corto y ajustado. Parecía como si hubiese bajado un ángel a la tierra con ropajes de fiesta. En el momento en el que Katrin bajó de su apartamento hasta su Porsche se sintió maravillado al contemplarla.

\- No veo a tu padre.

Viktor no fue capaz a contestar a aquella afirmación.

Continuó contemplándola de una forma más intensa y profunda, el cabello negro de su novia cayendo en cascada y con unas pequeñas hondas en las puntas, estaba preciosa. El maquillaje era tan sencillo y llamativo que le trastocaba.

Labios rojos intensos, pestañas largas y una raya bien hecha, fina y larga hasta hacer la puntita esa rara, su novia la llamaba raya de gato, él simplemente se conformaba con asentir y creer lo que ella decía. Fijo que entendía mucho más de lo que lo hacía él.

Pero, incluso sin saber lo que llevaba con su nombre real, era consciente de que, si ya era hermosa de por sí, cada día, a cada momento, lo era más.

\- ¿Viktor?

\- Dime.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Él sonrió, negando con la cabeza, le quitó importancia por completo.

Katrin frunció un poco el ceño, no entendía demasiado la expresión de tonto que tenía Viktor, debería estar preocupándose por buscar a su padre y no estar en las nubes mirando a dios sabe dónde.

\- Te miraba.

\- Pues deberías mirar más alrededor, tu padre odia las personas que son impuntuales.

Viktor quitó importancia a las palabras de la chica, acercándola a él.

Su fina cintura, sus caderas, su vestido ajustado y aquel abrigo que ocultaba un poco su hermosa figura, pero nadie pasaría desapercibido aquella belleza terca que mantenía entre sus brazos.

\- Bueno, eso puede esperar, ahora mismo quiero admirar lo hermosa que estás.

Katrin sonrió para él.

Orgullosa de postrarse al lado de tal hombre, le abrazó también con uno de sus delgados brazos, le miró intensamente.

\- Eres adorable, pero recuerda que no vamos a tener sexo. Te dije que estabas castigado.

\- ¿Aún sigue molestándote?

\- ¿A mí? Por supuesto que no, querido.

Y contoneándose hacia el interior, hasta el metre, Viktor suspiró, que vengativa era cuando quería...

 _Nathaniel y Gabriela._

Adoraba a su novia.

De verdad que lo hacía. Era una de las personas más importantes en su vida, la persona que siempre estuvo ahí para él desde que eran críos, incluso aunque había tenido que mudarse unos años, había sido su apoyo durante años.

Y más ahora que era la mujer de su vida, cosa de la que estaba bastante seguro.

Pero ya no podía más, estaba realmente cansado del trabajo y ya no sabía ni que estaba mirando, ni que había visto, ni nada. Estaba muerto, sus ojos ámbares se cerraban y, cada vez que su novia salía de su habitación y le enseñaba otro conjunto, perdía la cuenta.

\- Cariño, ¿por qué estás tan estresada? Todo te queda hermoso. Eres hermosa.

\- ¿Estás de broma?- preguntó. -¡Tengo mi presentación mañana! ¡Tengo que estar perfecta!

Nathaniel extendió las manos hacia ella, llamándola para que fuese hacia él.

Se fijó en aquel conjunto, estaba hermosa como había dicho, de hecho, ella siempre estaba hermosa, cualquier conjunto la hacía danzar hermosa, ¿más hermosa de lo que era? No, porque ella hacía hermosa a la ropa y no al revés.

Ella siempre era hermosa.

Con esa falda abierta por ambos lados o sin ella, con ese top negro o sin él. Ella siempre era lo más bonito que veía al despertar, ni el amanecer, ni el anochecer, ni nada. Ella. Sin duda alguna, le enseñaba desde un punto aún más profundo lo que era realmente la belleza.

\- ¿Qué?- habló frustrada.

\- Les impresionarás. Tus bailes y tú, toda tú, todo el mundo, cuando te vea entrar, no será capaz a quitar los ojos de encima de ti.

Las mejillas de Gabriela se cubrieron un poco de rojo.

Entre los brazos de él, se dejó mimar, sosteniéndola tan cerca de él como pudiera, Gabriela, se dejó caer en el sofá, entre sus piernas, mientras Nathaniel enterraba su cabeza entre su pecho y su estómago.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada- dijo Nathaniel. –Me has enseñado cincuenta mil conjuntos y, sé que, con cada uno estás hermosa, pero, pongas lo que te pongas, sigues siendo hermosa y un conjunto no te va a quitar eso.

\- Pero yo…

\- Gaby, eres preciosa.

Gabriela bajo su mirada, mientras Nathaniel la subía, se echó hacia atrás, para permitirse dejarle espacio a Gabriela para besarle intensamente, como si fuera, un destello de luz, rápido y fugaz.

\- Estoy demasiado agobiada.

\- Déjame a mí…

Las manos de Nathaniel acariciaron la espalda de su novia, un masaje leve fue produciéndose, como se pudo, pues no tenía total acceso a su espalda, pero el efecto estaba siendo inmediato.

\- Pf, estoy agobiada.

\- Vas a hacerlo genial.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Por supuesto, todo el mundo en su sano juicio se quedaría mirándote una y otra vez, sin poder quitar los ojos de ti. Todos.

 _Kentin y Michelle._

Kentin había llegado del gimnasio.

Sudoroso. Con una toalla al cuello. Completamente sudoroso. Su piel brillaba, con algunas gotas discurriendo y otras quietas, aquella camiseta básica pegada a su cuerpo, aquella mirada intensa y concentrada en el calendario de ejercicios que había pegado en la cómoda del salón.

Se mordió los labios.

La toalla comenzó a discurrir por su cuello, hasta su brazo, poco a poco, como si quisiera seguir recorriendo toda la superficie del cuello de Kentin. Los ojos profundos de Michelle lo siguieron, pero, antes de que pudiera seguir deslizándose hasta dios sabe que superficie deliciosa de ver y sentir de Kentin, su novio frenó la toalla y decidió que era un buen momento para frotar el sudor.

Ella no tenía una respuesta lógica.

Ni una buena idea de porque se ponía tan frenética y atrevida cuando Kentin llegaba del gimnasio, siempre que lo veía lo encontraba increíblemente sexy, era como si las hormonas de Michelle saltasen, de un lado a otro, como si fuera un circo de trapecistas bailando y haciendo un show movido. Así se sentía su interior.

Se sentía realmente peligrosa para Kentin, se veía atacándole como si fuera su presa, besándole intensamente y quitándole esa ropa sudada que tan bien le quedaba, e, incluso con el olor a veces más fuerte que otros, le encantaban aquellas duchas intensas entre los dos.

Kentin se giró a verla, una vez había terminado de apuntar los datos que había recolectado hoy.

\- Lo he hecho bien hoy- sonrió felizmente.

Michelle sonrió orgullosa en el momento que Kentin resopló hondo con una enorme sonrisa.

Dirigiéndose a donde estaba la chica, la besó profundamente, un beso cálido que inundó a la chica de ganas de tirarlo al suelo y quitarle aquella ropa que la estaba alterando profundamente.

\- Voy a hacerme un batido, ¿quieres algo de la cocina?

Los ojos de Michelle le inundaron profundamente, incapaz de dejar de observarle, mantuvo su mano cerca de él.

\- Sí, trae la nata.

\- ¿La nata? ¿Para qué?

\- Y las fresas.

\- Oh, ¿y quieres cuchara, plato y tenedor, supongo?

\- Y sirope de chocolate.

Kentin la miró.

\- ¿Tienes un antojo?

\- Tengo antojo de ducharnos ahora y luego comernos mutuamente con la nata, el chocolate y las fresas.

Kentin se ruborizó, en el momento que su novia acabó su discurso, recibió un gran salto de su novia, quien, para su sorpresa, le tomó tan desprevenido que cayeron al suelo, Kentin sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Eres un desastre precioso.

\- Tú eres precioso, también.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y comenzaron a besarse desesperados, incluso aunque Kentin intentó volver a revisar a su novia, una vez más, no pudo, aquella pasión e intensidad le inundaba profundamente, e iba a disfrutarlo.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 _Dejad reviews_.

Me hacen muy feliz y son gratis -y aceleran mi proceso de creación-


End file.
